1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing apparatus equipped with a plurality of developing units, and an image forming apparatus to which the plurality of developing units are attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of developing units are employed in electrophotographic image forming apparatus including printers, copiers, and facsimile machines. The developing units are supported by a single mechanism in order to implement a small size apparatus and reduce user intervention in handling the developing units. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-106513 discloses one such apparatus.
However, supporting the developing units by a single mechanism presents a problem in that the developing units may not be moved independently by a small distance relative to the image forming apparatus body. For example, the respective developing units may not be moved individually to an idle position where the photoconductive body of a developing unit is not in contact with a corresponding transfer unit. However, if the developing units are moveable, then the mechanical and electrical connection between the image forming apparatus body and the developing units may not be maintained appropriately.